Harry Potter and The Timelord in Hogwarts
by MissJuliana
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have decided to repeat their seventh year in order to achieve their N.E.W.T's. Headmistress McGonagall presents two new teachers: a beautiful young woman named Professor Martha Jones and a bizarre man named Professor John Smith. Their arrival brings strange things to the castle, things not even to the castle, things never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Timelord in Hogwarts

Harry, Ron and Hermione have decided to repeat their seventh year in order to achieve their N.E.W.T's. Headmistress McGonagall presents two new teachers: a beautiful young woman named Professor Martha Jones to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts and a bizarre man named Professor John Smith to teach Astronomy. Their arrival brings strange things to the castle, things not even the teachers have ever seen before.

DISCLAIMER: Inspired by a YouTube video called 'Harry Potter and the Timelord in Hogwarts'! Just a fan-fiction I wrote cause the video was so amazing! I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who! They belong to the show writers and J.K Rowling! The YouTube video also belongs to the creator, respectively.

Ok?

Several months after the Second Wizarding War, all was at peace, yet nothing could fill the holes that were left in everyone's hearts. People lost their families, friends, lovers. It was terrible, yes, but the sound of children's laughter and cries as they boarded Hogwarts Express meant hope could always be found in the littlest things.

Surprisingly, many eleven-twelve year old witches and wizards were willing to enrol in Hogwarts. After the war, it seemed that the school would never have children walking in its halls again. On the loud platform, a particular family stood out of the crowd. The Weasley Family were all giving each other goodbye hugs, mostly Mrs Weasley squeezing the living daylights out of her two youngest children, Hermione and Harry. When Mrs Weasley engulfed Harry in her arms tightly, Ron snorted as Harry was gasping for air slightly. Next, Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a large hug; Hermione attempted to wriggle her way out yet she didn't seem to remember for a moment that Mrs. Weasley's grip was anything but easy to get out of.

The Express hooted as the clock hand struck 11 am; time to go. Children by that time were already in the train and waved once last goodbye at their parents/guardians. Parents' eyes were welled up with tears, with Mrs. Weasley's cheeks already stained with tear tracks. Mr. Weasley just gave them three waves and comforted his wife, who couldn't stop complaining that Ginny and Ron shouldn't have attended school again this year.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny managed to find a compartment that wasn't completely filled with chattering students. They sat down, sighing and leaned back. "It'll be weird coming back," remarked Ron, looking out the window blankly. Hermione nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, lacing her hand with his. Ginny quietly cooed to herself, biting down her lip in order to stop herself from smiling. "Yeah," replied Harry, "But I guess it's okay, now that the castle's been repaired to its former glory." Attempts to make conversation usually died down in a matter of seconds; the four just wanted to sit down silently whilst waiting for their arrival at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, their ears picked up a wheezing sound. "Ron, is that you?" demanded Ginny, sitting back up, squirming out of Harry's arms. "No!" Ron exclaimed. The sound was continuous yet it stayed in one place and that was in the middle of the compartment. Harry raised his eyebrows whilst Hermione already drew her out her wand.

Can anything go beyond magic? Not usually, but it is highly rare for a blue muggle telephone box to appear in the middle of a compartment along with its bizarre sound effects, it was out of the ordinary bounds of magic. At that moment, the four were gripping their wands tightly. Harry stood up and took a few steps up the front door, noticing a key hole under the right handle. "_Alohomora_," he muttered. Ginny tried to open the door, yet no avail. "_Alohomora," _she chanted, much more loudly and pushed the door with her shoulders. It still wouldn't open.

"Why won't this bloody charm work-" Then the door swung inward, revealing a dark skinned woman in a maroon coloured leather jacket, skinny jeans and lace-up boots that rose to her ankles. Her brown eyes widened as she spotted the four, looking at her with curious expressions. "Doctor!" She bellowed. "Are we here?" the voice answered back, much more louder. "I don't know, you tell me!" The woman said. The four heard footsteps approaching closer to the door until eventually a man appeared behind the woman. His brunette hair was spiked up, making it look unruly and wild. His eyes of the same colour looked incredibly ancient as he examined the four children.

"This isn't...this isn't the place, Martha." He spoke in a low voice. Martha bit her lip as she backed away from the doors. Then, she yelped in fright as the Doctor yelled, "Oh, she took us to the train, not the castle!" Hermione opened her mouth to speak yet 'Martha' interrupted her, "And you say she's brilliant!" she says sourly. The man dropped his jaw in offence, "Take that back!" he exclaims.

The man instantly noticed Harry tightening the hold on his wand. He took Harry's free hand and shook it violently, "Nice meeting you! In fact, nice meeting you all. Terribly sorry to intrude but may I ask where we're going?" Hermione cleared her throat, causing the man and Martha to turn their attention to her, "H-Hogwarts." she stated in a coarse tone, attempting to keep her ground. She wasn't going to let two people push her confidence down, yet she was a bit terrified and confused at the same time.

"Oh! That's right! Sorry, I told the TARDIS we're going to Hogwarts but I specifically didn't say where! She must've gotten confused between _Express _and _School_! Oh, daft old me!" The man rambled on happily, hitting his forehead with his palm. "Or daft old machine," grumbled Martha, staring at her feet. "Anyway, it's not the end of the world, we can always go there. So, Hogwarts _School_ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, okay. I've got it. Let's go, Martha!" The man slipped back into the interior, and Martha rolled her eyes. "See you there!" She told the four, quite unpolitely and shut the blue doors right in their faces.

Ron looked terrified, Hermione looked confused, so did Ginny and Harry was utterly more perplexed out of the four. "Wait!" A booming voice could be heard inside the box. The four children began to feel their memories drained out of their minds, their brains becoming emtpy shells. Hermione fell down clumsily onto the seats, rubbing her temple in small circles. The other three attempted to keep themselves on their feet yet they suffered the same fate as Hermione, planting their bodies on the seats unwillingly. When their horrid headaches disappeared, the four were able to think again. Yet the box that was standing still in their compartment was not there as it was a few moments ago.

The four attempted to remember yet they were chasing blind leads, as if a blank space was left in their minds. Hermione hated this feeling the worst, she knew almost everything and this was unusual for her to not recall the past few minutes. "What just happened?" asked a dumbstruck Ginny, who was scratching her head, her eyebrows raised highly up.

"I...don't know," said Harry.

There we go! First chapter! Sorry if it sucks! Can always delete it you know, but I'm doing this in a bit of a rush mind you!


	2. Chapter 2

There were only ten minutes left before the train arrived at Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny seemingly forgot about their empty memory, bickering amongst themselves about muggle sweets. Ginny agreed with Harry; a chocolate spread, also known as 'Nutella', was simply the best thing they've ever tasted. Hermione, being muggle-born, knew the deliciousness of the chocolate spread whilst Ron couldn't bring himself to see it. Back at the Burrow, he flat-out refused to try it. After attempted persuasion, the other three gave up and downed the whole jar.

"I don't know what's so special about it!" said Ron quite angrily, "It's only chocolate spread!Made by muggles, no less! Even choco-loco is better, and it's not everyone's favourite sweet, mind you!" Ginny shook her head in defeat and laughed. He became extremely stubborn ever since returning from their horcrux hunt. _Must've got it from Hermione_, Ginny thought. Speaking of Hermione, she was still confused on what memory left her mind.

Of course she knows they've all been obliviated. A foolish wizard could figure that one out. This time, though, she thinks the memory charm took a worst toll on her and her friends. It was very powerfully performed, the charm, so she concluded an old wizard could've done it.

On the other hand, Harry was also curious, yet wasn't really bothered by it. He knows the culprit will be bitten back by karma, one way or another. "Hermione," he spoke in his friend's ear shortly after he took Ron's spot, "Stop worrying about it."

"I can't simply stop worrying about it, Harry!" Hermione hissed back, "We've been obliviated! Why do you not feel angry or upset? Am I the only one?" Harry raised his chin and glanced at Ron and Ginny, whom were still arguing. "I think so," he said waringly. Hermione threw her hands in exasperation and her fingers rubbed circles on her temple once again.

___Why was she the only one worrying about it? It's not like the person was bad or anything; the train got new protective spells to detect Death Eaters and the alarms certainly didn't go off, I think_, Harry wondered, his eyes lingering on his best friend, heavily concerned for her.

There were four knocks on the door, which scared Hermione out of her wits for a moment. She instinctively pulled out her wand and leapt from the bench, ready to stun anyone she thought had something to hide. Ron mimicked Hermione, gripping his wand yet he was closely behind her.

Harry silently scowled at Hermione's pointless paranoia and shouted, "Come in!" The door slid sideways, revealing their good friend, Neville Longbottom.

Hermione sighed in relief, tucked her wand away and plumped back down next to Ron, holding his hand. "Hey, Neville!" Ginny chirped, wrapping his arms around him. It took a while for Neville to realize this and awkwardly hugged her back.

After what seemed like forever, Harry eventually broke up the hug by shooting glances at Ginny. Seemingly receiving the messages, they released their grip and sat back down beside Harry, giving him a cuddle of apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude whatever you lot were doing," Neville said sheepishly. Hermione smiled, "It's okay, Neville, don't worry. What did you want to tell us?"

Neville held out a newspaper, "It was on the floor when Luna found it, after our nasty headaches-" "Wait a minute...you had them too?" Ron interjected.

He nodded, "Not just us, you know. The whole train did. We were one of the first ones to recover I think, cause a lot of people outside were moaning about the headaches once we were startin' to see sense. We all thought nothin' of it, and assumed it was because the train moved too fast at that time. Anyway, Luna found this..."

Harry glimpsed at the newspaper, undoubtedly. _The Daily Prophet_. He let Neville put the paper into his hand and gasped at the front page's article.

_Missing, once again!_

_This week, twenty five wizards and witches have all disappeared after a member of the Ministry of Magic sensed a powerful breach into our world. Combining twenty five more muggle men and women going missing, this has been the first case that many people than the usual have disappeared in such a short amount of time._

_Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke for the wizarding world yesterday, dismissing rumours of Death Eaters behind this crisis;_

_"I can assure you, most of the Death Eaters have either been killed or imprisoned in Azkaban, therefore it is impossible that they are held responsible for these disappearances. This...this is something far beyond magic. When the victims disappeared, there was absolutely no trace of magic. Not a single one, which is quite strange, since there tends to be magical evidence after these crimes. Until this week. I advise family and friends to stay at home. If you so happen to attend Hogwarts School, please stay inside the building and if you need to exit the building, let there be at least one teacher to accompany you and ensure your safety. Thank you." _

_What do you think it could be?_

Hermione, Ginny and Ron have been reading along with Harry and all finishing the article at different speeds. Their faces were seemingly drained of colour as Harry rolled up the paper and handing it over to Neville, who stayed quiet. A few moments into the deafening silence, Ginny cleared her throat, "I need some air," she said emotionlessly and got up. Harry gently grabbed her wrist and asked if she wanted some company without uttering a word.

Ginny shook her head and kissed Harry's hand before placing her own onto Neville's shoulder. She nodded at Hermione and Ron and exited the compartment stiffly. "And we thought it ended..." Ron muttered longingly, his face clearly irritated of this news.

The train had five minutes to go before reaching Hogwarts yet it didn't matter to Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Harry. After all this time, of enjoying life during the holidays as they should have back when they were seventeen years old, they face with more danger threatening everyone's lives.

The children sat in more uncomfortable silence later when Neville decided to leave. They were forced to go back and worry about who might be kidnapped next, instead of homework and Quidditch. They all stayed planted on their seats until the train has reached its designation.


	3. Chapter 3

Every student left the train, bubbling and bursting with excitement for the new school year. To the younger wizards and witches' astonishment, there were plenty of seventh-years in each house compared to their expectations. This included Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Leanne, Cho Chang and Parvati Patil, as well as many others. The first years were led by Hagrid, of course, to the boats whilst the second years and older carried themselves to the carriages. Ever since the second wizarding war, students who have participated and survived now sees Thestrals, and some purge their lips in distaste. Luna skipped over to a couple of Thestrals and pet them gently, as if they were small babies. Harry wanted to avoid the Thestrals as much as he could. Ginny could sense this and wrapped her fingers around his, giving it a small squeeze for comfort. They eventually hopped on an empty carriage and started chattering amongst themselves whilst a Threstral was pulling the carriage.

The students have seemed to forgotten their massive headaches on the train by the looks of it. With the exception of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Neville, whom have suddenly brought it back into their conversation. "Seamus told me he, too, along with Katie, Dean and Parvati have found___The____Daily Prophet_on the floor after the incident," Neville said, leaning forward towards Harry and Ginny, who were sitting on the bench across him.

"That's definitely not a coincidence," Ginny said leaning back, "Someone's trying to leave all of us a message. Maybe it's the culprit who kidnapped all those people, implying he'll go for one of us next!" She exclaimed nervously, although kept her head held up high.

Hermione widened her eyes, "That's exactly what I was thinking!" She whispered loudly, rubbing her palms together as a sharp breeze flew by.

Ron, sensing Hermione was a little bit chilly, rid of his hoodie and placed it on her shoulders. "Thank you, Ron." Hermione said with a grin, giving Ron a peck on the lips.

"That's an interesting theory, and I mean it..." Harry began cautiously however anything he was going to say any further was interrupted by an astounded Hermione.

"But _what_?!" She demanded angrily. Harry stuttered in his words, "Why don't we look at it from another light?" He suggested shyly.

Hermione sighed and gestured for him to continue speaking, "Oh thank Merlin," he mumbled, "Okay, so what if they're not the kidnappers? What if they put the newspapers in the compartments for another reason?" Harry suggested.

Ron's expression started to become interested, "What reason? D'you mean, to warn us?" Harry nodded, although everyone was anything but convinced. "You could be right, actually," Luna spoke dreamily, glaring at Harry, "Yes, there are so many different reasons why all of the newspapers for placed on the floor. It seems the easiest to pick the most dangerous one out of the lot, doesn't it?"

As if a silencing charm was casted upon them, everyone stopped talking. Luna's words hit them like a spell, and were avoiding her gaze. The carriage hit a bump, which made all of them jolt on the benches. Ginny took a sharp breath yet held in her tongue.

Harry grabbed Ginny's waist gently and pulled her closer to him. He looked around; it was a normal first day of school, the ground was dark and the air held a slightly damp-like chill from the rain that probably came crashing down the previous night.

He inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of rain, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his stare instantly averted to the other carriage behind them. He saw a couple of students he's never seen before.

The first person he noticed, though, was a blank faced girl. She had round, pale shaped-face dotted in freckles along her nose bridge. Her deep fire-like air was incredibly curly and thick, thicker than Hermione's former hair in first year yet it wasn't entirely frizzy. Her unusually bright blue eyes was staring into space for a long time until she slowly turned her head towards Harry's carriage.

She kept still, the only thing moving was her chest, taking in and taking out air. Harry felt immensely uncomfortable and glanced at his feet.

"Oh!" Luna suddenly yelled, clutching her head in pain. "Luna? What is it?" Neville demanded, a worried look etched on his face. Yet, Luna was unable to answer, her body in a fetal position, her feet off the floor, her head still in her hands.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry stood up and crowded around their friend, attempting to look at her face. "Luna!" Hermione shouted, "Look at me! Please!"

Luna jerked her head, her face visible. She strained, trying open her eyes, as if it was hard taking a bandage off a wound. Harry whipped around the carriage behind them; the creepy girl was most definitely not looking at them any longer.

She wasn't making eye contact, same as everybody else on that carriage. So who could it be? He desperately wanted to believe a Death Eater was causing her this much pain until he remembered Kingsley's words on the ___Daily Prophet__._

Finally, Luna's agonizing cries ceased and her eyes flew open yet it didn't hold that same, happy shade of blue. Neville held her weak body in his arms, kissing her head, whispering "It's okay, you're okay."

Hermione held her hand, smiling as Luna occasionally squeezed it. Ron sat back as he silently made sure Luna was truly alright. Ginny clutched Luna's other hand.

Harry's eyes narrowed as that girl glanced at them and quickly looked away. His attention was caught by an annoyed Ginny, who was a bit angry that Harry didn't seem in the least bit concerned for Luna.

"I was worried!" Harry protested, seeing the disappointment on Ginny's face, "You just didn't see it!" "At least check your best friend is safe, Harry!" Ginny shouted back, much louder, "Honestly!"

Ginny took her spot and Harry approached Luna cautiously, who was half asleep, half awake. "Hey," he whispered gently as bending down on his knees to his friend's level, grabbing Luna's hand with great care, "You alright now?" Luna nodded, managing a tiny smile. After several seconds, Harry released his grip and sat back down on the bench.

He was still suspicious over that girl on the other carriage. She might or might not have done it, but then, she was completely unfazed by Luna's suffering. The people in the same carriage all seemed concerned yet her face held no expression.


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage finally reached the castle, and the students happily hopped off, chatting about. Luna still needed a little bit of help waking, insisting she didn't want help yet Neville held her arm firmly.

"I'm honest to Merlin fine, Neville!" Luna protested, right after she almost tripped on her feet. "Luna, just stop your whining," said Ron with venom, feeling a little annoyed, "Neville's only trying to help."

Luna put on a blank expression and remained silent after Ron's scolding. Harry repeatedly jerked back to see if that creepy girl was behind them. You could say his paranoia was getting a little bit out of hand. Yet, it wasn't paranoia, as the rest of his friends speculated.

It was merely suspicion. At least, that's what he thought it was.

Ginny, who's been observing Harry, sighed and grabbed hold of his shoulders, leading them off to the side whilst a line of teenagers passed them by without acknowledgment.

"What?" Harry demanded through gritted teeth, although he said it too furiously. This lit Ginny's temper and shouted back, "What?! What do you mean, what?! I can't relax, nor can our friends relax, knowing you keep checking over your shoulder, waiting for that girl to pounce on you like you're prey!"

Harry only rolled his eyes and objected, "She did something, Ginny! Who knows? Maybe she was the one who gave Luna a hard time, maybe she was the one who erased our memories! I need to know what's going to happen next, I can't relax knowing someone is after all of us again. I'm not saying it could be that girl, I'm saying it could be anyone of them..." he pointed faintly at the students walking past them, "So, if you'll excuse me-"

He attempted to leave and join in the the long line but Ginny caught his wrist and wouldn't budge.

"Ginny, we have to go!" Harry shouted at her face, which drove Ginny into more yelling, "Don't you start, Harry James Potter!" She whispered fiercely, "Yes, we all might've been obliviated on the train, yes Luna might've had someone look through her mind but we're alright, aren't we?" She asked, staring at his emerald green eyes intently.

"Can we not just be happy, for once? All these years, we've been living in fear. Yes, there were a handful of days when were happy but a lot more of the days when we would all grieve, break down, distance ourselves from others. I really don't want that anymore, Harry. None of us do." Ginny continued, leaning back against the wall.

Harry, realizing Ginny made a valid point, opened up his arms in order to comfort her. Ginny, without hesitation, went in for the hug. Her head was on his shoulder, whilst the left side of his cheek was on her flame-like hair. They remained like this until the queue was decreasing and walked to the back of the line. Harry was relieved there were a few more students behind them.

The Great Hall was once again filled with the voices of children after these quiet two months of summer holidays. Among the proud Gryffindor table was a worried Hermione, a complaining Ron, a weary Luna (who was amongst her rightful table in Ravenclaw) and an expressionless Neville.

"I want this bloody sorting over with; I want to eat!" Ron wailed. Hermione swatted him on the arm, "Ronald! Your sister and your brother-in-law is gone! And you're worried about food?" She said angrily.

Ron scowled, "Alright, first of all, they're not married and they won't be for a long time! Second of all, Harry nearly got turned into an empty shell by a Dementor and survived You Know Who-"

"Your point?" Hermione interjected impatiently.

"I'm just saying if he is able to live through all those , I think he can survive being outside for a bit, don't you think?" said Ron, amused at himself.

Hermione swatted him once again on the arm, "This is not the time you can be cheeky with me, Ronald-"

She was interrupted by a noise, more like Harry clearing his throat noise. Hermione looked up and saw her best friends sitting down casually across her and Ron.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Hermione, as if she was right on cue. Ginny replied, "I just needed to speak to Harry about something, don't worry."

Her gaze was set upon the professors' table, and recognized many familiar faces, such as Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, etc.

Some she sadly didn't recognize. There was a bubbly man, with his brown hair slid upwards, speaking with excitement to a fascinated and beautiful woman. They both weren't wearing robes, instead they wore their normal looking attire, maybe except the man, who wore a blue suit.

Ginny was snapped out of her trance when Harry almost yelled her name. "What?" She asked, dreamily, much like Luna.

"Sorry...it's just, you sort of...I don't know, zoned out for a moment," Harry stuttered yet Ginny was once again not giving any attention.

She was too busy being...curious, let's just say that.

Then, she spotted Professor McGonagall marching down the aisle, along with students from first year to seventh year following in her wake, admiring the interior of the Great Hall. She then took her position on the throne-like chair, smack down in the middle. Harry's eyebrows creased; she was usually standing like a statue beside the stool, which beheld the ever accurate yet annoying sorting hat.

In her place near the stool, stood the blue-suited man, who managed to quickly hop off of his seat with the other teachers. He had his arms behind him, the parchment tapping against his shoulder.

"He looks a bit impatient, doesn't he?" Ginny suddenly whispered. Harry nodded slightly and all conversations in the room ceased to be when McGonagall was behind the podium. "Welcome, to another year of Hogwarts!" Her voice boomed throughout the room, "First things first, I would like to get the sorting out of the way!"

The man, who already swiped the hat off the stool, unrolled the parchment and clearing his throat, he yelled, "Abexus, Morgan!" A little girl with a nest of a hair bobbed up the small steps and adjusted herself onto the stool with little difficulty. The man then placed the hat on the girl's head, unsure whether it would fall off or not.

"What do we have here? Such thoughts, such compassion, such...loyalty. It would only be wise to place you in...Hufflepuff!" The girl smiled with relief and the Hufflepuff students stood up, pounding their palms together as she jumped off and joined her new house.

"Alcott, Tonkin!" Next, a ginger headed boy, a bit taller than the girl before him, climbed up and sat on the stool with much excitement and nervousness, the same excitement and nervousness that was displayed on every older students' face, new or old. "The name Tonkin reminds me of Tonks," Hermione remarked, more to herself. Although, Harry heard it perfectly and fought the urge to think about his fallen friend any further.

Later, with a lot of names rolled off the tongue of the impatient man, he shouted, "Maxwell, Lynda!" The red-haired girl whom Harry seemed to fear, graced through the crowd of anxious seventh years and took her place on the stool with much dignity. Her face was still blank, which gave the impression to several students sitting with their houses that she isn't to be messed with, or to be involved with altogether.

The man paused for a moment at the girl, as if he attempted to remember something. The woman with the cool leather jacket, who sat next to the blue-suited man, looked at him with curiosity. Finally, he snapped out of his trance and placed the sorting hat on the girl's auburn set of hair.

"Merlin, what's this!" The sorting hat bellowed, "Very difficult, very strange. Hmm, you have seen things way beyond anyone in this room has ever seen before. And, why can I not access this memory?! You have seemed to completely shut that out of my view, much like a door! But, alas, I see this memory. Oh, you have fought so many evil beings, child, one cannot possibly imagine! It would be foolish of me to place you in anything but Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors practically tripped when standing up in order to clap with over-enthusiasm for their newly gained student. Hermione, Ron and Neville only clapped tiredly whilst Ginny and Harry didn't clap at all. Hundreds of questions, complaints, anger-filled objections and what not swirled around Harry's head.

The blue-suited man took his seat beside the very pretty woman. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear with a smile. "I know!" the man mouthed ecstatically. Both adults giggled like a pair of 5 year old children who received puppies for Christmas.

"May you treat your house members like family," Professor McGonagall commanded, "For you will be with them for an entire year. Now, I would like to introduce two new members of our staff. Professor Martha Jones, who will be teaching muggle studies!"

Martha Jones, the pretty woman, slowly stood up and gave a little wave. The students then clapped, some even making comments such as, "She's gorgeous!" or "Thank Merlin I'm taking muggle studies this year." Ron shot a smirk at Harry, who turned around and grinned back. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed this and swatted her boyfriend on the shoulder.

Once the noise died down, Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Secondly, please welcome Professor John Smith, who will be teaching defence against the dark arts!" The blue-suited man quickly stood up and fired a smirk of excitement as the students pounded the hands together, eyeing everyone in the Great Hall.

He sat down when Professor McGonagall had something more to say, "In light of recent events, it is essential you bring a professor with you whenever you feel the need to take a breath of fresh air on the school grounds. These are dark times, we don't wish for anyone to go missing, especially our students."

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as she finished her sentence. "Now, we shall feast!" Plates of food suddenly appeared, which gave Ron a goofy smile on his face and a reason to pick up his knife and fork.

"What's in his pocket?" Ginny questioned. Harry raised his eyebrow, not knowing what Ginny meant until he faintly spotted a silver metal stick in Professor Smith's suit pocket. ___That's certainly not a wand_, Harry thought to himself.

Professor Jones seemed to sense Harry's curiousity over the stick and whispered something in the man's ear once again, prompting him to better hide it from anyone else's view. A few seconds later, the stick was out of sight yet Ginny and Harry were still incredibly suspicious.


End file.
